


Abstract This

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Coda to 3x17 - Silverfinger, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Elements of Infantilization, First Time, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Sub Isaac, Top Chris, Top Chris Argent, isaac centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wears a suit and Chris gets handsy. (Porny re-interpretation of Silverfinger.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstract This

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta half allthesass. I seriously couldn't have done it without her. 
> 
> This was done on request. The prompt was basically "Chris likes how Isaac looks in the suit and then chrisaac happens" and I hope I did it justice.

**Abstract This:**

Chris’ voice is commanding. Isaac knows it, feels it in his bones. Chris’ voice is deep and soothing, not quite an alpha growl, but nearly as powerful, and Isaac finds it working its way into his bloodstream, settling the quiet rage that pumps a steady rhythm in his veins.

When Chris orders Allison away and steps close to him, Isaac can feel the authority rolling off the hunter, pinning him back against the car. He’s still hard from Allison’s actions earlier and he jumps when Chris reaches up, straightening the tie that Isaac had been so sure he’d gotten correct. Isaac leans into it, body lapping at the heat that comes off Chris’ hands, and his eyes stay downcast, instinctual submission rippling through him.

Chris sighs. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Isaac.” He says.

Isaac’s face heats, muscles clenching uncomfortably in his gut at what Chris seems to think of him. “I didn’t -” Isaac starts, before realization halts his words. He won’t correct Chris’ assumption when the explanation’s much worse.

It’s been a secret of Isaac’s how much the hunter affects him. It’s a secret that Isaac himself didn’t know about until these past few days, but when he looks back, it should have been obvious. Chris has always had a way about him, a strong presence that pressed insistently at Isaac, even when Chris only existed in the shadows of Isaac’s periphery.

“You ready for this?” Chris asks, face stern as he stares deep into Isaac’s eyes.

Isaac almost thinks that Chris is talking about something else, and he has to keep from drowning in the fantasy that comes unbidden to his mind, stealing the air from his lungs and sending a rush of warmth through him. Isaac isn’t above wanting. He is, in fact, a victim to it – he wants too much, too badly, too often – but he’s a coward, and just as great as his desire is his fear of asking for it. With herculean effort, he takes a deep breath and tries to clear his head. It fails to work when the scent of Chris masks the oxygen, and Isaac feels fuzzy, drunk off gunpowder and peppermint.

“Isaac?” Chris says.

Isaac realizes he’s closed his eyes and he snaps them open, flushing bright red under Chris’ concerned stare. “Sorry, what?” Isaac says, trying to shake off his daze.

“You’re distracted.” Chris states, lips twitching.

Isaac’s not sure if it’s amusement or irritation he sees on Chris’ face, but he feels like he’s being teased, so he suspects it’s the former. For a paranoid second he thinks that Chris knows his secret, but Chris can’t know. It’s impossible.

Isaac licks his lip nervously and his stomach jumps when Chris tracks the movement.

“You need to be focused when you go in there.” Chris says, studying Isaac’s face. Fingers move down, tracing at the waistband of Isaac’s trousers, and his breath falters, abdomen stuttering a rhythm against the warm pads of Chris’ hand.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Isaac whispers, voice weakened by nerves and fear.

Chris’ lips twitch again and Isaac feels the intensity of his gaze like a caress. “I rarely do anything on accident.”

Isaac’s breath stutters to a halt and his cheeks flood with warmth. Chris is so close. Isaac could traverse that fraction of space dividing them in a matter of milliseconds, all he would need to do is arch up. A simple gesture and he could be pressed into Chris’ solid heat. Everything in Isaac is begging him to do it, but he’s stilled by the glint of dominance in Chris’ eyes.

“The briefcase is in the backseat.” Chris says, taking a small step backwards.

Isaac feels disappointed and it must show on his face because the hunter raises an eyebrow. Ignoring the look (or, perhaps, motivated by it) the wolf turns around, opening the car door. The briefcase is on the other side of the vehicle and, feeling more and more like he’s walking into a trap, Isaac takes a deep breath and crawls inside. There’s a beat, where Isaac’s fingers brush the briefcase handle, and then Chris is coming in after him, slamming the door shut and looping an arm around Isaac’s waist.

“You’re a tease, you know that?” Chris breathes, pulling Isaac around and onto the hunter’s lap. Isaac ends up across Chris’ thighs, sprawled on his stomach like a child ready for a spanking, and that shouldn’t be as intriguing as it is.

“I didn’t mean to…tease.” Isaac gasps, the word feeling foreign in his mouth. He’s never thought of himself as particularly attractive, and the idea that he could broadcast himself, like some sort of treat, in front of anyone is entirely ridiculous. He’s not a tease, he’s just an awkward boy trying to figure himself out. But when he spares a glance upward, looking at Chris nervously from under his lashes, the man looks hungry, starving even, like Isaac’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen, and the wolf bites his lip, cock twitching in his underwear.

“I know.” Chris says in reply, and Isaac can’t gauge his tone. The hunter’s voice is pitched in desire, though Isaac can’t help but recall his words from just a minute ago. The man said he doesn’t do anything on accident, and here Isaac is, unintentionally seductive and totally unprepared. He’s not a man, not by a long shot. “You look good like that.” Chris says, petting a hand down Isaac’s spine.

Isaac stiffens, chest pressing into the hard muscle of Chris’ legs, and he has to dig his fingers into the upholstery of the seat to keep himself from arching into the touch. Isaac never realized how sensitive his back was, but the light stroke tingles, making him shiver.

“If we weren’t in a hurry, I’d take my time with you.” Chris says, hand moving over his tailbone and continuing downwards, disappearing past the waist of his trousers. His fingers caress Isaac’s backside and the wolf holds back a whine. “Maybe spank you.” Chris threatens, squeezing Isaac’s ass through his underwear, and this time Isaac actually does whine, pushing back into the hunter’s palm and letting his eyes slip shut.

Chris hunches over, mouth pressing near Isaac’s ear, and the wolf lifts his neck up, tilting his face against Chris’. “I’d give you exactly what you wanted.” Chris says, hand moving and pressing roughly against Isaac’s hole. The cotton barrier of Isaac’s briefs isn’t enough to stop the slight dip of Chris’ fingers into his entrance and the wolf hisses. There’s no lube, no prep at all, and it burns, but Isaac still rocks back against the promise of penetration, because he needs it - needs it even if it tears him apart. “I’d fuck you until you came, then I’d keep fucking you. I’d take you over and over, until you blacked out, and when you woke up, I’d do it again.”

This should be scaring Isaac. Isaac should be downright terrified, because he doesn’t think Chris is lying or exaggerating or even just talking dirty. He thinks Chris actually would do it and he’s sure the hunter’s more than capable, so Isaac should be running for the hills, but instead his underwear is so full of precum he’s worried he’ll leak through and onto the suit.

“I can’t,” Isaac has to stop and swallow because his throat feels dry and his voice is pitched high in desire. “I can’t come in this.” Isaac gasps out. He thought he would sound manly and baritone, like Chris, but instead he sounds like a goddamn twink, breathless and just waiting to get fucked. He feels so submissive and he’s kind of getting off on it.

“It’s okay, there’s a spare.” Chris says.

Isaac whines, rolling his groin into the seat. Chris’ fingers are still pressing into his hole and the pressure intensifies when Isaac’s hips move back up. The wolf reaches a shaking hand down to palm the hunter through his jeans, trying to reciprocate. As much as he wants to lose himself in Chris’ touch and let the man bring him off, he wants Chris to come too.

“Did you plan this?” Isaac asks, clumsy fingers cupping Chris’ erection.

Chris huffs, moving Isaac’s palm away and pulling his hand out of Isaac’s pants. “No. Didn’t think we’d be alone.” Chris explains, moving Isaac so he’s sitting up and straddling Chris’ thighs.

“Oh.” Isaac says lamely. He settles into the hunter’s lap gingerly, gasping when his dick presses against Chris’. Even with the thick layers of fabric separating them, it feels amazing.

“Glad it’s just you though.” Chris confesses and Isaac feels something in him soften. “I get this all to myself.” Chris’ eyes rake up the wolf’s body.

Before he really thinks about it, Isaac’s diving forward, pressing a needy kiss against the hunter’s lips. It’s hasty and only lasts for about a second before his brain catches up with him.

“Sorry.” Isaac says, pulling his mouth away enough that he can speak but still feel Chris’ stubble against his lips. “I-”

“Don’t apologize for taking what you want.” Chris says and Isaac lets out a shaky breath, nodding.

“Okay.” Isaac whispers and leans in again, kissing more softly this time, testing out the feel of Chris’ mouth against his. Isaac’s never liked whiskey, but if he were a writer, that’s how he’d describe the taste of Chris. It’s smooth and rough in just the right places, with an intoxicating harshness that sticks to his taste buds and makes him feel like he’s drowning.

When Chris’ tongue meets his, Isaac isn’t sure how he’d describe it, doesn’t have the ability to string his thoughts together enough to come up with an adequate word. He’s not sure any language on earth could come up with a word good enough to describe the feeling of Chris’ mouth moving against his, of the warm, pleasing moisture that works between them. Electric, maybe. That’s as close as it gets.

Isaac grinds down against the hunter, feeding a moan passed the man’s teeth when he feels their cocks work together. Isaac’s forearms rest on Chris’ shoulders and his hands twine at the base of Chris’ scalp, threading through the hair and gripping tight while he rocks against him. The hunter’s palms move down, clutching at Isaac’s ass and working his hips.

Isaac’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open, gasping breaths against Chris’ lips. The man nibbles and licks, teasing almost-kisses that drive Isaac wild when he can’t seem to get his breath enough to respond in kind.

His legs quiver and a layer of sweat coats his skin. This suit’s ruined probably, will only ever carry the aroma of them, and Isaac wants that, wants Chris to keep this suit, wants the hunter to smell it and think of him. Isaac wants Chris to pleasure himself while sniffing his sweat and spunk.

Isaac wonders if he should make this more memorable. He supposes he could take their cocks out, rub them against each other until they both come, then he could smear the scent of them into Chris’ stomach. Or maybe he could get on his knees and take the hunter’s length in his mouth, suck down every drop the man has to offer. Even as he thinks it, Isaac knows it won’t happen. Chris has left Isaac in charge, and if the wolf’s leading them then this is enough, whatever it is. Isaac likes the simplicity of it, likes just moving together as long as it feels good.

Chris’ mouth trails down, leaving searing presses along Isaac’s jaw before moving to the line of his neck. Isaac gasps, baring the muscles for the hunter and rolling his hips more eagerly. The man sucks and nips and that’s good, that’s amazing, but Isaac’s instincts go crazy with each press of teeth, because there’s a bite there and Isaac wants it, wants it bad.

“Chris.” Isaac moans, hands insistently pulling Chris’ face in closer. “Please.” Isaac begs, body pushing against the hunter so that they’re chest to chest.

“Please what?” Chris asks and he sounds genuinely curious, even when his voice is whiskey-thick and gravel-rough from pleasure.

“Bite.” Isaac whispers.

“Oh.” Chris mutters, breath gusting over Isaac’s neck. The hunter licks a long line up the artery, tracking the musculature until he finds the place just under Isaac’s jaw, and then his teeth are sinking in and it’s everything Isaac can do to not howl in relief. One of Isaac’s hands releases its hold on Chris’ head and moves down, fisting desperately into Chris’ t-shirt.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ God.” Isaac lets words and sounds fall past his lips, stars dancing behind his eyelids and body shaking apart as he dry humps Chris.

Rough hands sneak past the hem of Isaac’s shirt, stroking against his back muscles, and letting cool air waft up and under the material of the suit. Chris’ teeth loosen their grip on Isaac’s neck and the hunter laps at the skin. Isaac can feel the wound already starting to heal itself and he lets out a moan of disappointment that turns into something like relief when Chris moves to the other side. Teeth sink into tender flesh once again and Isaac bows into it, head arching upward and fingers twisting desperately into Chris’ clothing, holding him as close as possible. Isaac’s toes curl inside his loafers and he’ll definitely be needing a different outfit, because his precum’s soaked through his trousers already.

“Chris, I’m…” Isaac trails off on a groan and one of Chris’ hands disappears, coming around the front to stroke him through the crotch of his slacks. Isaac thinks he actually does howl at that, or at least lets off an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper (and he really hopes to god that wasn’t him making that noise), because Chris’ touch is expert and unexpected. Isaac’s nerves are on fire, slamming desire through him and making him burn.

“You gonna come?” Chris asks, relinquishing Isaac’s neck in favour of whispering in his ear.

“Yeah.” Isaac pants, feeling oddly shy and burying his face in Chris’ hair.

Chris’ other hand fists Isaac’s curls in a grip that’s just this side of painful and pulls his head back. “Don’t hide, I want to see the look on your face when you ruin this suit.” Chris says and Isaac groans, watching the hunter’s face blearily from half-lidded eyes. Chris squeezes him through his slacks just right and Isaac jumps, biting his lip and rolling into it. “It cost $700.” Chris says.

Isaac lets out a pained whine, because that’s too much money and he feels like a naughty kid, about to destroy his dad’s priceless baseball because he wanted to have a little fun.

“You could try not to.” Chris offers, smirking as he gropes Isaac, finding the sensitive areas of his cock even when he can’t see it. Isaac whimpers, clutching at Chris’ wrist. He thinks he could undo the pants maybe, come in a tissue or something and hope the rest is salvageable. Chris doesn’t offer him a reprieve though, keeps groping and fondling in the best way possible, and Isaac’s already tensing, balls drawing tight as he readies to orgasm. “Or you could fill up your underwear for me, get your cum all over this pretty suit.”

Isaac sobs, hips shuddering in Chris’ grip.

“That’s it, be a good boy.” Chris says and Isaac lets out a desperate noise as he spills over the edge, body going taut and dick twitching. Lines of cum soak through his briefs and coat the inside of his slacks and Isaac rocks unsteadily in Chris’ hold, sounds falling from his mouth as pleasure rolls through him. All through it, Chris whispers words of encouragement, telling him he did good. Isaac thinks he should feel embarrassed and awkward, but he just feels safe and satisfied for the first time in a really long time.

Isaac’s twitching through the aftershocks, dick throbbing even though no more liquid’s coming out, but he still has the mindfulness to reach down to Chris’ crotch. He lets out a gasp of surprise when he feels wetness there.

“I came when you did.” Chris explains and Isaac moans, pressing his face into the hunter’s neck.

In the aftermath, Isaac thinks that he doesn’t feel like any more of a man. He kind of feels like less of one actually, sitting in an adult male’s lap in soiled underpants. But he doesn’t really feel like a boy either. Mostly, he feels like Chris’s, and with that, he thinks he can do anything.


End file.
